Redemption
by nightwing147
Summary: Her happiness had now evaporated. Great just great, I was having such a good day. Darcy thought bitterly, I have to be a therapist to the universe's craziest God. Life can really be a bitch sometimes. Darcy will soon discover the true meaning of the phrase, 'never judge a book by its cover'.
1. Loss

**Hello my fellow Loki lovers. I know what you are probably thinking, how on earth can Darcy and Loki possibly be a pair? Well, in this fanfic I'm going to introduce another side to Darcy for I think the films fail to explore her character. Maybe her jokey personality is a façade to hide something much deeper. So for that I reason I decided to ship these two because I personally think that they are adorable. And I love Loki and even though I'm writing a Harry Potter fanfic 'The Lion's Roar' (please check it out!), I just had to write this one as well. This is just a taster, chapters will hopefully be much longer. And I rated it T just to be safe!**

**Disclaimer: The Marvel scriptures are my Bible and Loki is my God so therefore neither are unfortunately products of my imagination.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Redemption

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

His eyes filled with what looked like the beginnings of unshed tears. His body trembled with the strain of mortality. His emotions were so thick it was as though his mind was smothered in layers of treacle. He was far from content. Far from okay.

"Will he be alright?" Thor asked his woman as she studied the lost soul before him.

Jane sighed, she took Thor's hand in a gesture of comfort, a weak smile spread across her face, "I don't know, Thor." She said softly, "I really don't know, taking away his power has caused his mind and body to…" she stopped in mid-sentence, not wanting to hurt her beloved. Instead she said, "You must be prepared for the worst, but there is always hope."

Darcy felt as though she was on top of the world. She walked with a skip in her step through the long corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. It had been a good day at the office. Thor was back. Jane was no longer brooding like a depressed teenager. Everything was back to normal. Well, not really normal, but sanity was not something that was a norm for her so being friends with a God…well that was normal for the shield agent in training.

"Darcy."

Darcy almost jumped as the rough voice of Nick Fury echoed through her comm-link. She grinned, she would probably never get used to it but it was still super cool.

"What up boss man?" she asked happily, earning an infuriated sigh from S.H.I.E.L.D's director. She merely smirked, the dude needed to lighten up. Maybe she should force him to hang out with Stark. No…she shivered, bad idea. Fury would probably kill him.

"How many times have I told you, Miss Lewis, do not call me that!" Fury snapped.

Oh. Darcy paused mid-step. He meant business.

"Sorry, Director, I'm finished for the day. I was heading home, I didn't realised that I was still needed…"

"Stop with the excuses Lewis." Fury growled, "There is an Asgardian or Jhoten or whatever he is, God who is currently having something of a mental breakdown and we need your help. You know how to deal with people best."

"No offence, but can't you get one of your proper therapists to deal with it, and why would Thor be having a breakdown, he's too awesome…"

"This isn't about Thor." Fury said hastily. Then paused as though for dramatic effect, "It's about his brother."

"Loki." Darcy gasped, "But I thought he was serving his sentence on Asgard?"

"Don't worry, Lewis." Fury noticed the panic in Darcy's voice. "His powers were rendered useless by the All-father until he proves himself worthy. Thor suggested that as part of his punishment his brother should undertake some sort of Community Service, on Midgard, so Earth."

"I know what Midgard is." Darcy snapped, now that was just insulting. She knew more about Asgardian history than Fury did, she was the one who immobilised Thor when he first came to Earth, with the use of her trusty taser. Darcy smiled at the memory. Fun times. And now Fury wanted her to be a therapist for the destroyer of New York. Brilliant.

"I thought I was supposed to be an agent in training." Darcy said through gritted teeth, "Why should I be the one to help him, he tried to kill me and my friends."

"The other qualified agents are currently away on business. You are a peoples person so I thought you would be best suited for the job. Loki would be a valuable ally if he were turned. When our agents come back you will then be free to do whatever the hell it was you were doing before. Clear?" Fury's voice was dangerously low. The man hated wasting time, and obviously he thought spending a conversation with Darcy for more than five minutes was counter-productive.

"Crystal." Darcy snapped.

"You will find him and his brother in the medical bay. Fury out."

Silence.

"That son of a bitch." Darcy muttered quietly. Her happiness had now evaporated. Great just great, I was having such a good day. Darcy thought bitterly, I have to be a therapist to the universe's craziest God. Life can really be a bitch sometimes.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading that, I enjoyed writing it! Please review and there'll definitely be a next instalment to the fanfic, Redemption! **

**Love Nightwing147 :)**


	2. Mortals

**Hey guys. My solo in last night's concert went very well so to celebrate I'm going to write some fanfiction! Okay, before you say anything, I know Darcy is not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in training but this is my fanfic and I can do what the hell I like. Also it fits in with the story because otherwise she probably wouldn't be taking orders from Fury as she has no reason to.**

**So, as always, these characters are unfortunately not mine. All rights to the Marvel team and the amazing Stan Lee (whose cameos are just too awesome).**

**I am now burdened with glorious purpose for I give thee the next instalment of 'Redemption'. **

**Enjoy!**

_Summary of previous chapter: Darcy was ordered by Fury to fix Loki, she is not very happy about it!_

Chapter 2 – Mortals

Darcy stormed into the med bay, cursing wildly and stomping with such aggression it was as though the Hulk himself had just marched into the room. Jane and Thor both shared anxious glances as she stomped up to the pair, with her hands on her hips and a snarl sprawled across her normally cheerful features.

"Lady Darcy, are you ill?" Tho r asked soothingly.

Darcy huffed indignantly. "Even though I am in the med bay and am not blurting out jokes it is not because I am ill."

"Are you hurt?" Thor asked, genuinely concerned for his friend's strange behaviour.

"Fury's the one who's gonna get hurt." Darcy snarled. Jane's eyes widened in shock. She had never seen Darcy this aggravated before. The last time she remembered feeling Darcy's wrath was when S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen her iPod. And _that _had been a painful couple of days. This, however, was a whole new level.

"Darcy, seriously, snap out of it." Jane pleaded. Thor really did not need to experience more grief than he was already enduring.

Darcy took a deep breath. "Fine. Fine. I'm sorry, but Fury has ordered me to be horn head's therapist."

Thor narrowed his eyes at that statement. He liked Lady Darcy but he did not like it when people insulted his brother. Loki may be insane but he is still his brother, regardless of the fact that he is adopted, and also tried to kill millions of midgardians...

"Please, Lady Darcy." Thor said sternly, "Do not call my brother names. I know that has inflicted terrible ills upon your world, but please, for the sake of me, do not."

Darcy bowed her head in shame. She was no better than a bully. Thor was right, name-calling was going to get them nowhere. "I'm sorry, Thor." She said solemnly, "It won't happen again." And all of a sudden it was as though her moodiness had disappeared altogether, for Darcy began to pace around the room in her usual excitable state.

Jane and Thor could not help but share another nervous glance. Darcy ignored them, eyes focusing on the bedraggled figure lying on the bed opposite the couple. Darcy smirked as she walked up to the God sprawled across the bed. The dude was muttering something incomprehensible. His eyes looked as though they were shielded by a layer of fog. The villain looked even more insane than usual.

"My my how low we have fallen." Darcy muttered quietly so Thor could not hear but Jane managed to catch it and sent her a harsh glare. Darcy ignored her and continued to study the God before her. Damn Fury, this was not at all like her psychology studies in school. Darcy crouched before the fallen God. Then, after a few moments of thinking, stood up and shrugged her shoulders plaintively.

"I'm sorry I have no idea why he's like this." She muttered, "I mean, Thor, can't you get one of your Asgardian doctors to study him?"

Thor sighed and shook his head, "After you are banished you cannot receive any help from anyone in Asgard. Even if one could perish."

Darcy gulped. "Sounds like they care a lot."

Jane smacked Darcy on the shoulder. Darcy laughed nervously as she rubbed the new bruise that was surely forming.

"Sorry I probably deserved that." She whispered, turning her attention back to Loki.

"Damn right you did." Jane squeezed Thor's hand in a comforting gesture, "You can really be so insensitive sometimes, Darcy."

Darcy glanced back at Jane, eyeing the couple with disdain. They loved each other so much. That much was obvious, so much so that Jane would bail on her immediately if she got the chance to spend a lifetime with Thor on Asgard. She could not help but feel a pang of jealousy in her heart. Why was it always her who was second best? She was never good enough. I mean, Jane's boyfriend was the God of _Thunder_. Who could be better than that for a partner? Er…no one. Darcy turned her attention back to Loki. He certainly would make a fine partner… if you wanted a brick wall for a husband then great! And to top it all off, if there was any chance in all that is Asgardian if he did wake, then he would probably try to kill you. Darcy cringed, probably not the best choice. She sighed as she watched the God of Mischief stare at the ceiling, his mouth opening and closing as though in desperate prayer, or as though he were in a desperate bid to breathe oxygen into his lungs…as though he were drowning…drowning…Darcy's heart began to beat in her chest a little faster than normal. She gasped, almost losing her footing for her lungs felt as though they were being crushed. She felt the room around her slip away into Darkness. She could see two silhouettes in the distance, but it was distorted, as though glancing through a broken looking glass. One was a creature, like the Devil, for it was red, pure red, as though coated in blood. The other figure was screaming in silence. No one could hear his pain. Nobody could save him. For they hunted every realm, every barren moon and every crevice so they could find him, so they would show him true pain…

"Darcy." Jane cried out in alarm as her friend clutched the edges of Loki's sheets. Her eyes were scrunched shut and her shoulders were hunched over, her whole body was trembling in pain, as though a flood of electricity was coursing through her body.

_Help me._

Darcy whimpered. She was certain she had heard it. It was a desperate plea. Not just a plea from the heart, but from the very soul. But it was faint, like a lost child.

_Help me._

Darcy reached forward, she tried to run but she could not. She could not save him.

_Help me._

The voice seemed closer now, but the silhouettes were still blurred, as though they were protected by a layer of mist. Darcy groped forward in a desperate attempt to be rid of the image, the voice, the pain, everything.

"Darcy!" Jane's frantic voice echoed around her, bits and pieces of the med-bay began to float back into her vision as though she were in a dream. She was clutching something in her left hand, but she could see clearly for her to notice what that was.

"Darcy! Darcy! Snap out of it, please. Thor get Fury, Hill or someone help!" Jane screeched as stood beside Darcy, not wanting to touch her as she feared that would make her friend's condition worse. As a scientist Jane always knew that tampering with something that you did not know, was not the best solution.

"J…Jane." Darcy croaked. Confusion twisted her mind. "What just happened?"

Jane's heart leapt as she saw the pain immersed in her friend's green depths.

"Let go of my hand, mortal."

The voice was weak, encrusted with pain but dark, as dark as velvet. Darcy cringed with disgust as she discovered that she had been clutching Loki's hand, of all things! She quickly pulled it from his as though she had been stung.

"Ew…" Darcy gagged as she tried to find her footing. Jane rushed towards her whilst several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents filed into the room, led by Fury himself. Thor guided Darcy toward a nearby chair and she clumsily sat down on the stool, trembling head to toe.

"Well, at least she still has her sense of humour." Jane laughed nervously as she fetched a cool flannel to place on Darcy's forehead. Hesitantly, the scientist pressed the soothing substance against her friend's forehead, but as soon as she did, a searing heat ghosted up her arm. She yelped, dropping the flannel in surprise.

"The aftershock." Jane whispered.

"What was that Miss Foster?" Fury huffed from behind her, glaring at Loki with such venom it looked as though his eye was going to shatter with hatred.

"When a cataclysmic reaction occurs not all of the pressure is released during the event, this can be for several reasons." Jane paused to take a breath and then continued, "Take an earthquake for example, it is the result of a sudden release of energy in the Earth's crust that creates seismic waves. In simpler terms, the release of pressure, but, whatever was causing Darcy to act like this was some form of pressure, presumably on her mind from the way she was clutching her temples and the hallucinations…"

"How d…do…?" Darcy stared at her friend, aghast, she knows she could not save him!

"Shush, do not interrupt." Jane said sternly, smiling grimly at her friend's condition she continued, "Anyway, to cut a long story short I believe that Darcy was experiencing the aftershock of the mental attack when I touched her, therefore some of its power was inflicted upon me as a result. However, my reaction was a physical reaction, for I could feel the pain in my arm but not in my mind, which means that whoever was attacking Darcy was attacking her and specifically her mind and no one else could get in to prevent it from occurring." Jane paused, and then blushed, realizing that mind control was a skill she, as a mere human, could never possess. "What I mean is, if it were contagious, as it was an aftershock, the mental attack would have reached me. That is correct Thor, is it not?"

Everyone was silent for a minute for they were trying to comprehend Jane's blabbering explanation. Thor nodded, but the bewilderment immersed in his brown depths gave his confusion away. Jane smirked.

"Well, Foster, that is an interesting concept." Fury said slowly.

A cool laugh followed this statement. Everyone who was not already glaring at the source turned to look at the fallen God, whose expression resembled something close to arrogance.

"And _you _would know everything about the power of the mind, mortal." Loki sneered at Jane, who simply shrugged in reply. There was nothing frightening about the God now. He was powerless, it was Jane who possessed more power and knowledge than him at this point. Darcy, meanwhile, glared at the fallen God. How dare he insult her friend and Jane do nothing about it? Shaking slightly, Darcy slowly got to her feet and cleared her throat loud enough so Loki would turn his head. Jane stood behind her, ready to catch her friend if she fell. Loki raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he smirked, "Do you want to hold my hand again?"

Darcy growled as she received a few raised eyebrows from her companions.

"What in the world…!" Fury began, but Darcy quickly cut him off.

"I can see right through you, Loki." She sneered, "You pretend to be so big and bad but in reality; you are just a sad little boy upset about the fact that his father does not think that he should be King."

"I was a King!" Loki yelled, and tugged at his bonds viciously in an attempt to free himself. Loki's face was a deep shade of scarlet, but not of embarrassment, of anger. Darcy gulped. The glare he gave her was fuelled with so much hatred it was as though the fires of hell were burning behind those green irises. Darcy fell back onto her chair in surprise.

"Brother." Thor began to walk towards his brother in an attempt to console him, but Fury immediately blocked his path.

"Thor, stay away from him." Fury's voice resumed its authoritative tone.

"But…he's my…"

"I know who he is and that is why I'll forbid it. Barton told me what happened in New York, you got too sentimental and for that he stabbed you, you could have taken him out there and then but you didn't. As for you, Foster, aid Darcy by any means possible, she's the only one who's managed to get some sort of reaction from him, even though it has not been pleasant, so she'll be interrogating him from now on…"

"I'm right here you know, I'm not deaf!" Darcy shouted angrily.

"And as for you." Fury cracked his knuckles as Loki gave him an arrogant sneer, "_You _will behave, you will be tied here until you can be deemed trustworthy, because obviously a million dollar glass suspended prison did not contain you, and…" Fury's voice was dripping with such malice it would have terrified half of the criminals the Avengers had put in prison. "If I hear any word of trouble from my colleagues, anything, I will not hesitate to kill you and I do not care if that makes Thor my enemy. Is that clear?"

Loki's smile twisted into an ugly grimace, "As clear as your Captain is stupid."

Fury snarled, "You've been warned."

With a swirl of his dark trench coat, Fury stormed out of the vicinity, muttering curses as he did so, the rest of the agents trailed after him, although a couple stood by Loki, with their guns trained on him with the precision of a hawk.

"Darcy, come on, let's get you home." Jane said consolingly as she wrapped her arm around Darcy's shoulders, but was prevented from going any further by one of the agents.

"I'm sorry, but she has to stay here for examination." The man said coolly, his stone cold pupils fixed on Jane's brown ones.

"Thor." Jane nudged Thor in the ribs and the God marched up to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, cracking his knuckles indignantly. Darcy smirked, the guy looked as though he was about to wet himself.

"Please, let Lady Darcy pass, she will be available for examination when she is well." Thor said through gritted teeth.

The man gazed at Darcy, Jane and Thor, determination drawn on their faces. The man even glanced at Loki, who simply shrugged indignantly, watching the scene with mild amusement.

"Of course, I will tell Director Fury that Darcy will be well enough for examination in a couple of days." The agent said finally, albeit reluctantly.

"Thank you." Thor grinned, "I trust that you will sleep well, brother."

"Very amusing, Thor." Loki replied sourly, "These mortals are damaging your brain, but you did not really have much of a brain in the first place."

"You're getting sloppy, horn-head." Darcy giggled as Thor pulled her out of the med-bay before she could rally any more insults at his already aggravated brother.

"You infuriating female!" Loki fumed, "You are nothing but a puny mortal." A shadow pricked his mind as Loki glanced down at the bonds that tied him to the bed. He presumed he would be transferred to an actual prison cell…if not…that was just insulting. He sighed as he felt his mind waver under the strain of loss…he was, at this point, mortal. He cringed as he felt unwanted tears prick the corner of his eyes. He quickly shook his head in an attempt to prevent them from falling. He had sunk so low, so low that he was as weak as the mortals walking this wretched realm. He was nothing. His eyes widened in realisation. He had nothing. No magic. No power. No crown. He was pathetic. He glared after at the door the trio had just walked out of. _They will pay_. He thought savagely, a sick grin gracing his features. _The mortals cannot do anything to him, oh how he will make them suffer. They will know the true meaning of pain…_Loki sighed as he remembered the mental onslaught that had ended moments ago. But what stopped that creature's wrath? He wandered. But it did not matter that it had stop, for nobody knew the true meaning of pain, no one knew, except him_._

**Aww. I feel so bad, why am I so cruel to Loki? Don't worry surprising fortunes will come his way! Notice any Avengers references – they were probably a bit too obvious, I'll try and throw in some ones which are more subtle next time. Until then, au revoir mes amis! Your faithful servant, Nightwing147 :) **


	3. Family, brothersforgiveness

**I am still alive! I actually hate school...**

**Loki: Wow! What a surprise!**

**Me: It's true I have tons of coursework to do, plus a history essay to do and lots of music practice. Bet my life is way worse than yours, wait, don't answer that.**

**Loki: Your life is bliss in comparison to mine, mortal.**

**Darcy: Can we get on with the story all ready, I really need go teach horn-head some manners.**

**Loki: I resent that.**

**Thor: Easy brother, but I agree with Lady Darcy, please begin.**

**Me: I control you, I don't care if you **_**are **_**the future King of Asgard, the story begins when I say it does.**

**Jane: Seriously, this is getting lame…**

**Me: *sigh* fine. And with a disclaimer we shall begin with the next chapter of Redemption.**

**Fury: It's about time! **

**Me: Shut up! **

**I swear the first sign of madness must be talking to your favourite characters. Anyway, I've procrastinated long enough, here is the next chapter of Redemption! :)**

Chapter 3 – Family, brothers…forgiveness…

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be_

Darcy cringed as rays of light pierced her eyelids. She shrank away from the welcoming warmth sunlight normally brought. Instead, she felt as though it blinded her soul. Craving the comfort of the cushions she sank further into her pillow, throwing the duvet over her head in an attempt to shield her eyes from the burning light.

"Darcy." A soft voice spoke from above, that voice belonging to Jane. Darcy sighed and slowly peered over the edge of the duvet, her blue eyes pale with exhaustion, her breathing more rapid than usual. Jane smiled grimly,

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently, as she sat on the bed next to Darcy's prone form. Jane could see that there was nothing physically wrong with Darcy except the occasional tremor, however, she was more worried about her mental condition. Darcy had spoken out of term in the med-bay yesterday, even though Loki was an ass, Darcy would have never consciously spoken to him in the way she did without something influencing her to be so cruel. Jane silently prayed that her friend's mind had not sustained any permanent damage, or any damage at all…

"Fine." Darcy croaked as she slowly sat up, wincing slightly as tremors of pain rippled through her body like shockwaves. Her vision clouded for a moment as her mind was suffocated by a wave of dizziness. However, after a few seconds of seeing nothing but a white fog, Darcy, blinking rapidly, managed to sit up, smiling weakly at the scientist sitting next to her. "My head feels as though it has been hit by a truck, but otherwise I'm okay." Darcy smirked, "How's Horn-head?"

Jane sighed with relief, smirking at the new name Darcy had given Loki. She was okay. She will be alright. Thank God! "You know, you had better stop calling him that, you don't want to be on Thor's bad side."

Darcy grinned, "I know _you _wouldn't want to be on his bad side. He might not allow you to have sex with him for like a week, imagine what that would do to your self-esteem?"

Jane blushed a bright shade of scarlet, although a small giggle managed to escape her lips. "Shut up, Darcy." And then she gave a frightened gasp, "I thought these walls were sound proof?"

Darcy gave Jane an evil grin, which reminded Jane very much of Loki at that point, but she decided to let the comment slide, "Oh." Darcy chuckled, "I can hear _everything_." Darcy actually couldn't hear a thing, but it was always fun to tease Jane about her love life.

"Oh God." Jane cried out miserably, "I must tell Thor…"

"Hello, Darcy, I hope you are feeling better, I got here as fast as I could when I heard what had happened." The additional voice made both women jump. And both women were just as surprised when they saw who it was at the door. There, standing in the doorway, regrettably not wearing his suit but still looking just as fine in some jeans and a white vest top, was none other than Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

Darcy grinned as Steve walked over to the two women, and being the gentleman he was, he gently took Darcy's right hand and kissed it before placing it carefully back down on the sheets.

"Hey Cap, gosh I didn't think you guys cared about me." Darcy said audaciously, playfully eyeing the Captain's impeccable abdominal muscles through his semi-transparent shirt. Steve grinned,

"Of course we care, Darcy. How could we forget the girl with the Taser?" he teased, now it was Darcy's turn to blush.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she tased all of the Avengers at least twice, that's why we call her Sparky." Darcy rolled her eyes, she could recognise that smug voice anywhere.

"Honestly Tony, is a simple 'hello, how are you?' really that difficult!" Pepper chastised as she wrapped her arm playfully around her boyfriend's waist. Tony returned the gesture by throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"I do apologise, how is my little spark?" Tony grinned as he and Pepper practically waltzed up to the bed.

"I'm fine, thanks." Darcy smiled weakly.

Tony nodded sympathetically. However, after a few seconds of understanding, the man reverted back to his usual charisma and turning to Jane, smiling he cried, "And Miss Foster, my lovely…ooh I have an idea I think you'll like." With a wink he announced his mischievous plan. "Pepper, babe, why don't you go hang out with Thor and I'll hang out with Jane tonight?"

Jane giggled as Pepper slapped him on the shoulder, hard. Tony laughed,

"Okay, okay, I deserved it. And Steve, looking good, still doing Pilates?"

Steve merely scowled, but shook his friend's hand nonetheless.

"I don't know how you can live with this man, Pepper, he's nothing but trouble if you ask me." Steve wrinkled his nose, whilst Tony merely shrugged.

"She didn't ask you, and trouble is my middle name." Tony replied smugly. Steve crossed his arms in defence.

"I thought it was Howard?" Darcy inquired.

Tony smirked, "Well played Sparky, well played. But seriously, you okay?"

"I'm alright, really." Darcy insisted, smiling weakly. Pepper returned a rather plaintive smile, but Tony's expression transformed into an angry scowl.

"I swear, if that bastard tries anything like that again I'll…"

"I don't think it was Loki, he was powerless, remember." Darcy's brow furrowed.

"Ay, my brother has little control of his own mind as we speak, he could not have possibly inflicted such pain upon Lady Darcy." Thor strolled into the room, his eyes looked a little red, presumably from the lack of sleep, but apart from that he seemed to be functioning well, Darcy's eyes narrowed, a little too well.

"Thor, are _you _okay? I feel as though the sympathy is not directed at the right person here." Darcy asked quietly. All eyes now turned towards Thor, who took Jane's hand and gently guided her from her seat on Darcy's bed, to stand. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have come to terms with the fact that my brother is no longer the person I knew, or I thought I knew." He sighed, bowing his head for a few seconds as though collecting his thoughts. After a while he stood up straight, his blue eyes shimmering with determination, "However, I believe that _my _brother is still in there. He's been to hell and back, I know you people cannot, and probably will not understand the difficult strain he's been under, but I forgive him for what he has done. I know it is probably more difficult for you for he attacked your realm, but I still believe that with love and hope, I will find my brother again, and I will bring him back from his world of pain and darkness…"

A lingering silence followed, like a cloud that would not go away. Nobody could think of anything suitable to say. All they could hear was the sound of their own breathing. Most of them felt shallow, felt guilt creeping upon their hearts.

At last, Tony spoke.

"I…I do feel for you, Thor, I really do, and I'm sorry but…" Tony sighed, "I can't quite bring myself to forgive him yet. He murdered Phil, and that hurt all of us, but I can promise you that I will try to find a will to forgive him." Tony clapped a hand on Thor's shoulder, "I promise."

"Thanks, Man of Iron." Thor smiled.

Tony flung his arms up into the air, scowling wildly, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that! It sounds too archaic, Thor. I am Iron Man. Iron. Man. Not some statue from the stone age."

Thor grinned, "I am sorry, _Iron Man_, I will try to remember."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Now where is that Banner?"

Steve cringed as though he had suddenly forgotten something. "Oh, yeah, Banner informed me…"

"Brucey informed _you_?" Tony scowled, "He and I are best buds, why would he tell _you _something before me! He knows that I hate being left out of the loop, green bastard!"

Steve muttered something incomprehensible, and then proclaimed, "He is away with his girl, Be…"

"Betty." Tony grimaced, "Why _must _he make me suffer like this? Why can't she come and justlive here in the Avengers tower like everybody else?"

"Because some people have a life other than to be with you twenty-four-seven." Pepper reprimanded. Tony scowled.

"Uh hum." Steve cleared his throat, "Romanov and Barton are off in Russia…"

"On their honeymoon already, well that was _no _surprise!" Tony exclaimed, and this was met with a chorus of giggles and suppressed laughter. Even Steve was finding it hard not to smirk.

"They send their best wishes and Barton would like to remind Loki that he will like to have a friendly chat with him when he gets back."

"I'm actually scared for Loki." Tony chuckled, although he stopped when he saw Thor's exasperated expression. "Sorry, buddy. Anyway, guys, I think we've bothered Darcy long enough." Tony reached forward and gently placed a warm hand on Darcy's shoulder, "Take care, Sparky. Get well soon and I might allow you to Taser me, but only when I'm in my suit."

Darcy grinned, "Deal, metal man."

Tony smiled, "And don't let Fury walk all over you, I know you're strong, stand your ground. Sparky, you are a part of this family, we are not just comrades or friends, but you are like a little sister to me, please take care of yourself and don't let Loki get to you."

Darcy smiled, her eyes became misty with the beginnings of watery tears. _Do not cry. _She thought desperately, _do not cry, that would just be embarrassing!_

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Pepper smiled, taking Tony's hand as she led him out of the room, "Get well soon Darcy, and don't forget, our girls night every Wednesday, you too Jane, us girls have to stick together."

"I'll be there, I promise." Darcy's promise sounded more like a croak.

With the future Mr and Mrs Stark out of the room, the atmosphere was considerably less hyper. Darcy smiled softly, as much as she loved them, she felt as though their excitement was causing her eardrums to burst. Another film of fuzzy fog coated her already dampened mind. She sighed and embraced the calm world of sleep.

"I think you guys should leave." Jane told the other two Avengers, Darcy's sleeping form rested peacefully on the bed before them. The poor girl needed rest, Jane sighed, _she should never have woken her up_.

"Sleep well." The Captain said sternly, even though Darcy could not hear him, and then, smirking as he walked out of the room, he added one last word, as though an afterthought, he said, "Sparky."

"I shall bring you something to eat, Jane." Thor gave his love a quick kiss before glanced at his friend, "I will watch over her in a few hours, please do not exert yourself."

"I won't." Jane leant forward. Her lips found his ones in a soft kiss. After a few seconds the couple pulled apart, both grinning like cats.

"I'll be back soon." Thor promised.

Jane sighed dreamily as her God walked out of the room. "I know you will."

**Bit shorter than my last chapter but at least I have posted a chapter, they will increase in length, especially during the Christmas holidays when I am not preoccupied with so much work! And I'm sorry that you were not in this chapter Loki, but you will be in the next one and will have a lovey chat with your greatest fan, can you guess who?**

**Loki: You?**

**Me: *blush* well, okay not fan, he kinda hates you…**

**Loki: Oh God that incompetent archer?**

**Me: His name is Clint Barton, you know I can never help but wonder why on earth the man hates you? It seriously has not struck my mind!**

**Loki: Sarcasm, yippee. Although I hope you will keep to our agreement.**

**Me: What agreement, oh…your secret…**

**Loki: Don't reveal it to Thor please.**

**Me: *evil laugh* I can understand why you like being a villain, it's fun messing with people, even if you are only a fandom!**

**Loki: ….**

**Me: Great now he's ignoring me.**

**Neville Longbottom: Bud you've sdill god me! **

**Me: Oops, yeah my other fanfic, sorry got to write that one, bye guys!**

**Love Nighwing147 :)**

**p.s. Let's see if anyone will guess the song, I'll give you a clue, the title's in the verse! **


End file.
